When 'They' Come
by Flaky2.0
Summary: A one shot I made focused on Belize, I am making several one shots for all my OC's hope you enjoy them all, and please do review, I may add on to a couple if motivated enough.


**A/N Heres the first one shot, for Belize, ( Yes they will have my other OC's in but its focused on the one) and the disclaimer, well Im putting just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I own everything, thats far generalized that is of a typical every day thing and nothing to specific, only thing I dont own is the ending scene... That credit goes to Producer's of "When a Stranger Call's"**

_When 'They' Come_

By

Flaky2.0

One day a male raccoon, about the age of eighteen was in a room that had a cold hard floor with little to nothing to cover himself, but the air in the room was warmer then the floor so the raccoon could stand it without much a problem.

In the middle of the day while he was resting he started to have a strange dream he never expected would happen to him.

The raccoon opened his eyes and was sitting in front of a school trying to realize how he got there, but couldn't figure out why. He pinched himself, punched himself (softly) and slapped himself. He learned that doing those checks can tell the difference between a dream and reality, but to his surprise it felt like reality.

He slowly walks up to the school doors and walks inside. A cold darkness and a chill in the air came from the seemingly abandoned building. He slowly looks for a light switch and finally found one once he turned on the light the building was empty, yet in pristine condition. The raccoon thought to himself '_What is going on here; and why is it so creepy?'_ he then went in deeper and went through every room, all of them were empty.

"Hello is there anyone in here?" he yelled and waited for a response only to hear his echo bounce around the empty school and back to him.

Out of no where a shadow tackled him and held a hand over his mouth, then started to whisper. "Be quiet we don't want 'them' to hear you." the raccoon shocked got the shadow off of him and started to talk again, but not a yell "What was that for? Who are you?" the shadow got into a light and he learned it was one of his friends from school. "Louis, Where is everyone?" Louis just walked over to the raccoon and whispered "Belize, just shut up and follow me, we need to get you to safety before 'they' show up" Louis put a heavy and dark tone when he said they that made a cold chill rush through the school in an approving manner that 'They' heard him.

Belize just followed Louis for a while, following corridor after corridor and stairs after stairs until they finally went into a large room, filled with only twenty-three people.

"Okay guys and gals we have one more to add to our army," Every one sat and listened to Louis talk like he was their leader. "For too long 'They' have infested this building and driving us to the brink of insanity, we must not let them get away with it." Everyone else, but Belize cheered "Yeah" then Louis continued "Now my fellow soldiers we plan the groups and send them to ambush points through out the area, anyone not wearing this uniform I am about to give you, you are to shoot on sight." Every smiled happily they got to bring various guns to a school building, to fight in a war against something that probably doesn't exist.

"Belize, I know you forgot your weapon so we are giving you our most powerful, you are the only one capable of handling the repercussion- recoil of the weapon, so we need to use you as a last resort. You will be with the last group guarding the armory, we have made, I am sure 'They' will be wanting to get the weapons there and take over the world." Louis then ran off with others while Belize sat confused and wondering what was going on.

Belize and the members of the final group took ambush positions and waited, and waited, and waited for any one or anything to come through, but nothing ever did. "That's it I'm going up there and find out what happened." The group was going to try to stop him, but they didn't want to get involved unless they were forced to save their own lives.

Belize made it up the stairs and found all the groups in their ambush spots asleep, and woke them all up, "What the heck is with you guys, I thought we were at war with whatever 'They' are?" Everyone then just all started to disappear one by one until Belize was standing alone in the empty corridor.

Belize looked down to the far end of the hallway, there was a darkness and it was growing, and moving towards him, Belize ran as fast as he could but tripped over his own foot, and hit the ground hard. The Darkness just surrounded him and all Belize could hear were screams of pain, and howls of torment, and shrieks of fright, that kept going around in his head, making him lose more and more focus, but he kept trying to crawl out and away from the darkness.

Belize woke up from the strange dream in his room realizing it was all just a dream, until he saw in the corner of his room a dark and twisted face of evil, that grew and took up the whole room Belize was screaming and yelling for his parents, but he remembered that his parents was out on their anniversary trip and wouldn't be back for a couple days.

The Darkness overwhelmed Belize and he started to lose his focus his sight was going black and he started to lose track of his memory, but what felt like a few minutes of being out, turned out to be three years in a coma, Belize woke up in the hospital bed, he looked around at the white walls of the room, and then down beside his bed, there was nothing, but the bed in the room, Belize found a remote that was on the other side of the bed that was used to call nurses into the room, he figured he could use it and see what happened to him.

He pressed the button it made a buzzing sound, but no one came in the room, Belize got up from the bed and walked over to the door he opened it up and looked out into the corridors of the hospital, there was no one there the hospital was completely empty and no one was there to be found. Belize walked back into the room very slowly, just thinking that they went home for the night, so he walked back in the room and laid down on the bed and tried to fall asleep, but then a shadow caught the corner of his eyes a darkness in the corner and it had the same twisted dark face on it again. Belize started screaming in the bed and shaking.

Then he snaps back to reality where he is in the hospital, but the nurses and doctors are there trying to calm him down and help him, but he just kept screaming, "No, no, 'They' want me 'They' are coming to get me, help, help me please." While also fighting the doctors thinking they, the doctors, are 'They' coming to get him.

**A/N Well that was a little twisted, I was a little shocked when I wrote this, but then again some things like this are quite common for me, and not too shocking. Any way now to work on one for Louis, then Kayser, Gin, Miltera, and my newest that is revealed in The Hunt. They will all be a twisted and some what the hell was I thinking moments.**

**Belize: Wait, you made me completely insane for this one... How dare you.**

**What would you rather have died...**

**Belize:... Good point, but next time warn me.**

**Fine, any ways enjoy and review.**


End file.
